The Rise of Clovis
|imagem = 250px |temporada = Seis |episódio = 6 |nome brasil = Ascensão de ClovisCatálogo Netflix |convidados = |roteirista = Christian Taylor |diretor = Danny Keller |produção = 4.20 |estreia = *22 de Fevereiro de 2014 *7 de Março de 2014 *2 de Outubro de 2016 |cronologia = 19 ABY |anterior = "An Old Friend" |próximo = "Crisis at the Heart" }} "The Rise of Clovis" é o sexto episódio da sexta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars que estava agendado para estrear na quinta temporada da série, mas foi removido desta temporada. Ele estreou no canal de TV alemão Super RTL em 22 de Fevereiro de 2014 como outros episódios da sexta temporada. Ficou disponível no Brasil pela Netflix em 2 de Outubro de 2016. Descrição oficial "De volta em Coruscant, Clovis—conhecido traidor da República—faz um acordo duvidoso que o põe na chefia do Clã Bancário. A desconfiança e ódio crescentes de Anakin com o Clovis pressiona seu relacionamento com Padmé ao ponto de ruptura." Resumo da trama Rush Clovis e Padmé Amidala fugiram para Coruscant com provas da fraude do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico. O Núcleo dos Cinco diz a Nix Card que Anakin Skywalker nunca deveria ter sido autorizado a sair com a Senadora, e que qualquer outro transtorno em seus planos será culpa dele. O líder do conselho, Clu Lesser, diz ao grupo que além dos arquivos, Clovis também vai precisar de detalhes de suas contas. Card se retira para seu quarto onde ele contacta Darth Sidious, que lhe diz que seus planos podem prosseguir, e lhe assegura que ele será protegido. Em Coruscant, Yoda acompanha a chegada da nave com quatro Guardas do Senado para escoltá-los até o escritório do Chanceler. Clovis pleiteia seu caso diante do Chanceler Palpatine, do Senador Bail Organa e vários membros do Alto Conselho Jedi. Organa não acredita em Clovis, dada sua traição passada, mas Clovis lhe assegura que sua única preocupação é a integridade dos bancos. Os arquivos mostram que grandes quantias de créditos foram transferidas para contas privadas, deixando o banco sem capital. Padmé atesta por Clovis, e o Chanceler pede que ela trabalhe perto de Clovis para investigar o esquema. Anakin implora, e então exige, que Padmé não aceite a tarefa, mas ela insiste que ele precisa confiar nela. thumb|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan conversa com Anakin no quarto dele.]] Sidious contacta Conde Dookan, dizendo-lhe que eles precisam mais uma vez recrutar Clovis. Eles propõem fazê-lo o chefe do Clã Bancário, mas pretendem engambelá-lo para ele fazer a vontade deles depois de promovido. Obi-Wan Kenobi visita Anakin para discutir as preocupações dele e de Yoda de que seus julgamentos quanto a Clovis estão "obscuros". Após assistirem a ópera juntos, Clovis mostra a Amidala que os arquivos mostram que os Separatistas não estão pagando juros em seus empréstimos, mas o Clã Bancário está emprestando créditos que ele não tem à República. Quando eles têm uma refeição juntos, Clovis conta a ela como ele ascendeu tão alto no Clã Bancário: seu pai era um humano conselheiro de um banqueiro Muun, e quando ele morreu num acidente numa lançadeira, Clovis foi adotado e criado pelo Muun como seu filho. Ele agradece Padmé por confiar nele, mas pergunta se ela tem alguma relação com Anakin, o que ela nega. thumb|left|[[Rush Clovis|Clovis e Padmé têm uma refeição juntos.]] Quando Clovis tenta beijá-la, Anakin entra na sala e começa a enforcar Clovis com a Força. Quando ele saca seu sabre de luz, Clovis o desafia a lutar sem seus "truques Jedi", e os dois se enfrentam num feroz combate mano-a-mano enquanto Padmé implora para eles pararem. Quando derrota Clovis, Anakin percebe o que está fazendo e para a luta. O Capitão Typho entra na sala, e Clovis fala que eles foram atacados e Skywalker o salvou. Enquanto Clovis sai para tratar suas feridas, Anakin se desculpa por seu ataque a Clovis, mas Padmé lhe fala que o relacionamento deles é baseado em mentiras e segredos, e que a falta de confiança nela significa que ela não pode mais se sentir segura. Ela fala que eles não devem mais ver um ao outro por um tempo. O droide cirurgião 2-1B tratando Clovis traz a ele uma mensagem de Conde Dookan: a Confederação pagará os juros de seus empréstimos, dará ao Clovis os detalhes das contas secretas dos Muun, e apoiará sua elevação a líder do Clã Bancário. thumb|[[Padmé Amidala|Padmé e Anakin brigam sobre sua relação secreta.]] O Senador Nix Card anuncia ao Chanceler que o governo Muun prendeu os chefes do Clã Bancário por corrupção. Com o apoio do Chanceler e do governo Separatista para se tornar o novo líder dos bancos, Clovis enfrenta um hostil Senado onde ele pleiteia seu caso e apresenta as provas da corrupção do Clã Bancário. O Senado é convencido, e a maioria vota para Clovis tomar o controle do CBIG. Após isso, Anakin encontra Palpatine e dois Comandos do Senado da República, e avisa Palpatine que Clovis não deve ser confiado. Continuidade Seguindo a ordem de exibição original da Star Wars Insider 134, "The Rise of Clovis" era pra ser o sexto episódio da Quinta Temporada, mas isso foi depois revisado para "A Test of Strength". Junto aos episódios "An Old Friend" e "Crisis at the Heart", "The Rise of Clovis" foi empurrado para depois na ordem de exibição da série. Ele não estreou na Quinta Temporada como originalmente programado. De acordo com o escritor da série, Brent Friedman, o arco de história em que "The Rise of Clovis" é parte era pra incluir inicialmente o episódio "A Friend in Need", mas o arco foi separado entre temporadas depois, com "A Friend in Need" sendo lançado na quarta temporada da série. Durante a luta entre Anakin e Clovis, é possível ouvir "A Marcha Imperial". Bibliografia * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars